Juste une fois
by Nat666
Summary: One-shot : Harry c’est découvert des sentiments pour l’insensible, Severus Rogue. Seulement, celui-ci est atteint d’un sort impardonnable, tout nouvellement inventé par Vol…Harry va faire tout pour le sauver d’une mort quasi certaine. Slash Se
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Nat666

**Titre **: Juste une fois...

**Résum** : One-shot : Harry c'est découvert des sentiments pour l'arrogant, l'insensible, l'impétieux Severus Rogue. Seulement, celui-ci est atteint d'un sort impardonnable, tout nouvellement inventé par le célèbre mage noir ; Vol... Il lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre et Harry doit conquérir son cœur avant ce laps de temps et le sauvé d'une mort quasi certaine. Slash Severus/Harry

**Genre** : Drama, romance

**Rating** : G, mais cœur sensible, s'abstenir

**Disclamers **: Aucun de ces perso ne sont à moi, pas un seul. Snif snif, non ils appartiennes tous à cette J.K Rowling qui à tuer MON Sirius ! ! ! Mon plus préféré

**Note de l'auteur** : Je devais arrêter d'écrire des fics et me concentrer sur mon livre, mais après avoir lu la fic : Une dernière leçon par Genevieve Black, j'ai décider d'écrire une one-shot puisque je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi. Soit dit en passant, Genevieve Black tu es une grande écrivain et ta fic ma énormément inspirée et touché. Merci!

**Je dédie cette fic à ma plus grande amie, pour lui montré la peine que cela me fait, que nous soyons séparées. J'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt. **

Juste une fois...

Pov de Harry 

Tout à commencer à l'été de mes quinze ans : le dernier membre de ma famille venait de mourir, une mort qui aurait pu certainement être évité. Sirius...Arriver chez les Dursley, j'avais pleurer en m'en dessécher le corps tout entier. Les Dursley... comme si je n'étais pas assez désespéré il fallait que je les endures.

-C'est une chose excellente que Black soit mort, il était dangereux et en liberté. Disait tante Pétunia en un regard solennel à l'heur du dîner. Tout juste quand j'étais revenue de l'école encore tout tremblant de peine et de rage.

-Oui tu à tout à fait raison, continua l'oncle vernon en caressant sa grosse moustache, et j'espère bien qu'il a beaucoup souffert avant de mourir, tu as entendu ce qu'il à fait à ces pauvres gens.

J'écumais de rage, en les entendais parler ainsi, comme s'ils parlaient d'un...chien. Le mot est mal choisi, mais ils en parlaient tout les deux comme une bête sans aucunes importance et Dudley en riait de bon cœur, son gros visage rougit par le manque d'oxygène. C'est à ce moment là, que je suis intervenu.

Je me levai de ma chaise et déposa rudement mes deux mains sur la table ronde. J'inspirai fortement pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer et regarda mon oncle en plein dans ses petits yeux perçants.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure Vernon Dursley, un enfoiré de première, tu ne connaissais même pas Sirius et tu ose en parler ainsi devant moi ! Des larmes commencèrent à couler malgré moi. Maintenant tu vas ta boucler et me laisser tranquille tout le reste de l'été.

Le visage violacé de mon oncle c'était enflé à un tel point qu'on aurait dit la tante marge avant ma troisième année. J'avais commis une erreur, je m'en rendais compte que trop bien. J'allais payer, j'en étais persuadé. Pour l'été entier j'allais vivre en enfer.

Comme prévu, l'oncle Vernon se leva en faisant tomber lourdement sa chaise.

-Toi, sale gosse des Potter tu vas le payer, me dit-il en agitant son index grassouillet devant mon visage maintenant un peu moins confiant.

Il me prit par le poignet et m'obligea à me rendre jusqu'au sous-sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire par Merlin. Il n'allais quand même pas me battre ? Je me posais une multiplicité de questions sans réponse immédiate.

-Ne fait aucune bétise, résonna la voix craintive de pétunia, quand nous étions descendu, rappelle-toi de la lettre !

-Nous l'avons brûlé cette lettre Pétunia et le contenue à brûler en même temps alors laisse-moi faire. Un enfant de cet âge nous doit le respect.

Ensuite il ferma la porte et descendit les quelques dernières marches, tout en m'entraînant.

Il me poussa sur le sol cimenté et m'envoya une première gifle.

-Sale monstre, comment oses-tu parler ainsi à la famille qui t'a endurer toute ces années, qui à prit soin de toi, qui t'a très bien nourris et tout ça, sans succès. Tu ressemble trop à ton père. Nous t'avons aider et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie.

Ensuite c'est tout à fait comme je l'avais craint, il m'a flanquer une bonne raclée. Une bonne dizaines d'envoi de bottes dans les côtes et quelques gifles mal contrôler. Par après mon oncle, trop épuiser pour continuer – Preuve qu'il à du poids à perdre – sorti et m'enferma. Les trois Dursley continuèrent à dîner comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'avais même entendu Pétunia et son fils rirent d'une blagues racistes de Vernon.

Je m'étais recroquevillé en plein milieu de la pièce sombre et froide. J'avais horriblement mal. Non physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Sirius...Je me remit à pleurer, même si les larmes n'étaient plus présentes. J'étais épuisé de cette guerre, de cette famille, des morts tout autours de moi, de mes amis trop loin de moi... J'allais m'endormir quand j'entendis un «POUF !» très familier. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner.

J'entendis la voix calme mais pleine de colère appartenant à Albus Dumbledor :

-Je vous avait prévenu Pétunia, aucun mal ne devait être fait à Harry sous ce toit. Je le reprend maintenant et je retourne à l'école réfléchir à votre châtiment. Je me vois très déçue par votre comportement.

La maison se mit alors à trembler, on entendit les trois Dursley en haut, crier. Ensuite la porte, qui était responsable de l'obscurité, s'ouvrit. Un Albus surprit se tenait là, à me regarder par terre, entrain de me noyer dans mon sang et dans ma peine. Le directeur alla à ma rencontre, me toucha le dos paternellement et il nous firent transplaner au château, laissant trois ignobles moldus apeurés par le sort de tremblement que Dumbledor avait jeté sur la maison.

Il m'a amené comme prévu au château, à l'infirmerie pour être plus précis. La tête me tournait et je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendais seulement Pomfresh marcher rapidement sur toute la surface de la pièce, sûrement à la recherche de quelques remèdes divers. Je l'entendais poser des questions au directeur de sa voix la plus inquiétante.

Quant elle a été certaine d'avoir tout guérit, elle me laissa avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve à mes côtés, qu'elle me fit promettre de boire. Je ne l'a bue aucunement, j'étais trop désemparé pour dormir. Je voulais réfléchir. Réfléchir à mon avenir non lointain. Qu'allait-il se passé ? Qui d'autre allait mourir ? Je me remit à pleurer, rageant contre l'oreiller.

C'est là qu'il arriva... La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sauvagement et Rogue apparue.

-Pomfresh m'a demander de vous préparer une potion Potter. Il me tendit un flacon noir, mais vit dans quel était j'étais. Recroquevillé comme au sous-sol, yeux ayant retrouvés leurs larmes et mains arrachants presque mes cheveux.

Les yeux de l'infâme maître des potions, changèrent pour la première fois en 20 ans, en ce moment précis. Il ne m'avais jamais vu ainsi, il me voyais seulement comme le prétentieux fils de James Potter. Il n'avais jamais vu James Potter pleurer, avoir si mal. Je lui semblais tout le contraire d'un adolescent plein de fierté comme il y a de ça quelques jours, je lui semblait maintenant un adulte sans parents, désespéré, fragile et près à mourir. Un adulte enfermé dans un corps d'enfant. Un enfant attendant sa mort pour défendre tout ceux qu'il aimait. Je n'étais pas James, pensa-t-il.

Il déposa alors la fiole sur la table de chevet, son cœur se serra, il s'avait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et cela l'inquiétait. Il me prit dans ses bras...J'étais si confus, mais si bien en même temps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout doucement, en entremêlant ses longs doigts agiles dans mes cheveux. Il ne dit rien cependant. Dès que je m'aille endormit, il retourna dans ses quartiers et se posa des milliers de questions. Quant à moi je ne dormais plus, j'avais les yeux grands ouvert dès qu'il partit. J'étais tombé amoureux. Juste un petit geste qui en frappa grandement dans mon cœur. Severus Rogue, la maître des potions qui a toujours été sur mon dos, à m'insulter et à m'identifier à mon père. Je l'avais toujours haïe ce prof, mais maintenant, comme ça, je l'aimais.

Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, quand je l'ai rencontrer dans le couloir, il fronça les sourcil et me regarda avec dédain. Ça m'a fait mal, énormément mal, mais je tenais bon, il fallait que je me rapproche. À tout pris, il fallais que je me rapproche du seul être dont j'étais réellement amoureux. Laissons tomber cette Cho, dont je n'ai rien ressentit au premier baiser.

C'est comme ça que mon amour pour Rogue c'est forgé. J'ai passé l'été à le contempler à la table des professeurs durant les repas. La salle à manger n'étais pas très remplie. Seulement Dumbledor, Severus, Pomfresh, Rusard et Trelawney était présent durant l'été. Le château était désert, comparer durant l'année scolaire.

J'ai rester toute l'année à le contempler pendant les cours de potion. Cet homme à énormément de cœur, mais il se cache derrière un masque cruellement infranchissable, ou presque. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour m'approcher de lui, mais cela me semblait peine perdue. Mon courage de gryffondor ce dévouait complètement en faveur de la guerre qui allait bientôt faire rage, la toute dernière guerre. Une guerre qui approchait à grand pas. Allais-je mourir ?

La guerre venait de terminer. Pendant une année entière, Harry et l'ordre c'était démené corps et âme pour trouver un plan sans faille. L'ordre, une raison de plus pour Harry puisse regarder son Severus. Un homme qui avait hanté ces rêves durant une année complète. Ses amis commençaient à se poser quelques questions. Il n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux quand ils voyaient leur meilleur ami regarder le maître des potions un peu trop intensément.

Oui la guerre était terminé, le dernier jours d'école, quand les examen avaient finit, toute l'ordre et l'AD c'étaient rassemblé et avaient combattue. Malheureusement, le mage noir avait en sa disposition une nouvelle arme très redoutable. Un nouveau sort impardonnable. Qui servait à tuer, mais sous une malédiction cruelle. La personne atteinte du sort, souffrait pendant un mois entier, son corps se dévorait de l'intérieur. Atroce. Et au bout de la date limite, qui était de un mois maximum, la personne mourrait.

Trois personnes en furent atteintes : Minerva, qui mourra sur le champs, par cause des innombrable doloriss qu'elle avait subi. Trop faible, elle s'était laissé mourir . Le deuxième était Lucius Malfoy qui c'était déclarer aux côtés des bons après avoir colporter ou Voldemort se cachait. S'aurait été Drago qui aurait eu le sort, mais son père l'en empêcha juste à temps. Il est mort une semaine après la malédiction.

Le troisième et dernier au plus grand désespoir de Harry, était Severus Rogue. Il a supporter le coup, mais il était faible. Il attendait maintenant patiemment sa mort à l'hôpital des sorciers malgré ses plusieurs protestations.

Les amis de Harry n'étais pas morts, le directeur on plus et Severus ne l'étais pas encore. Harry espérait. Il était vivant et se trouvait chanceux. Il avait faillit y passé. Mais maintenant, les journaliste étaient toujours sur sont dos et son Severus allait mourir sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

Il habitait chez Ron en attendant que la gazette se calme et que Harry se remette de ses émotions. Mme Weasley l'avait si gentiment inviter, qu'il n'avait pu refuser.

Hermione aussi était là, et ses deux amis s'acharnaient à changer les idées de Harry après qu'il leur aient raconter. Oui, il leur avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Rogue. Ron et Hermione qui s'en doutaient déjà le prirent très bien.

Il resta 1 semaine chez les Weasley, seulement 1 petite semaine de rien de tout. Hélas, les journalistes avait trouver le repère du survivant et la porte d'entrer était envahie jour et nuit. Le jardin aussi et même à la fenêtre du deuxième, quelques sorciers attendaient que Harry se montre.

Son directeur était venu le chercher et l'avait amené au château. Comme l'année précédante.

Il l'amena jusqu'à son bureau ou un Severus mal au point s'y trouvait. Il était assis sur un canapé plus blanc que jamais. Il était cerné et tremblait de froid. Malgré tout cela, Harry le trouvait merveilleusement beau. Quand il le vu, son corps se mit à battre très vite, il était si heureux de le revoir. Son cœur se mit ensuite à battre très lentement, il allait mourir, il était là, juste devant lui, mais il allait mourir. Le seul être qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus lentement en même temps. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau quand Dumbledor leur dit sa brillante, exquise, somptueuse idée.

-J'ai un petit chalet très douillet assez loin d'ici. J'ai été kidnapper Severus, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux et j'ai penser à vous d'eux. Comme tu le sais Harry, dit-il en reprenant un air grave, Severus est atteint du nouveau sortilège. Il à faillit devenir fou en restant entourer d'infirmière toute la journée, alors je me dit, qu'un peu de calme serait plus convenable. Et toi, il faudrait t'arracher des griffes de ces journalistes qui vont te poursuive pendant encore très longtemps.

Alors allez vous en tout les deux, pendant quelques mois et je ne dirais rien. Pas même à tes amis pour en être sur. Et bien Harry, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry était tout énervé. Bien entendu qu'il acceptait. Il prit un large sourire et répondit au vieil homme :

-C'est certain que je veux.

-Et bien, n'est-ce pas magnifique, finit le directeur, Severus m'a donné son accord il y a de ça quelques instant, alors nous n'allons pas attendre une minute de plus, aller chercher vos choses et nous partons.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Severus avait accepter de cohabiter avec lui. C'était très bon signe. Il allait s'emparer de son cœur et le tirer de cette malédiction. Severus allait vivre, avec lui.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Dumbledor était repartit à l'école et que les deux hommes étaient installés. Le chalet était vraiment douillet à souhait. Au salon, le seul canapé double était très moelleux et placé devant une grande peau d'ours brun. Devant la peau, il y avait la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce toute la journée. Un feu éternel, le même feu qui éclairait le cœur du survivant. Au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme, la seule chambre contenait un seul lit. Dumbledor devait être tordu de rire en imaginant Severus quant il allait découvrir ça. Lit à baldaquin, tout en bois avec quelques gravures montant au temps médiévale. Magnifique. Ce n'était pas un chalet, mais plutôt un petit château très romantique et intime.

Harry avait déjà tout visité et était comblé de béatitude. Quant à Severus, il était assis sur une des trois marches qui reliait la galerie de derrière jusqu'au jardin. Un jardin splendide. Un étang au milieu et diverses plantes vertes ou fleurissantes tout autour. De grand saules cachaient la vue aux voisins quand même assez loin et moldus, Merlin en soit béni.

Hermione et Ron allaient s'inquiéter, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était avec son Severus qui regardait l'étang sereinement.

-Vous aimez ? Demanda Harry en s'assoyant aux côtés de l'homme de ses rêves.

L'interpeller remit aussitôt son masque en se crispant le visage et en retroussant les lèvres.

-Je déteste être ici avec vous Potter, mais c'est du moins mieux que cette hôpital qui empeste.

Ces propos ne vexèrent aucunement le jeune homme. Il le connaissait mieux maintenant qu'il avait découvert son vrai visage il y a de ça un ans. Il le regarda et sourit. Comme il était séduisant avec ses cheveux noir comme le corbeau, avec ces mèches plus rebelle qui lui cachait un peu le visage. Aussi ses yeux d'onyx cachant sombrement sa vrai âme. Sa peau bien grillé par le début d'été qui s'annonçait chaud et plein de surprise. Une peau encore très lisse et presque sans rides. On ne l'appelle pas le maître des potions pour rien.

Comment il était vêtue, oh ! Merlin. Des vêtements totalement moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec des grandes robes et des capes. Il portait un pantalon noir pour faire changement, assez moulant et une chemise de la même couleur assez serrée pour apercevoir quelques forme qui laissait deviner une belle musculature. Un délice. Harry en sentait même son bas ventre se réchauffer quelque peu. Comme il avait envi de l'embrasser, juste là, maintenant. Il voulait tellement goûter ces lèvres qui semblaient si délectables. Juste une fois se dit-il, juste une fois. J'aimerais au moins une fois toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça Potter ?

Harry détourna instantanément son regard et rougi contre sa volonté.

-Je ne vous regardait pas, dit-il avec tout son courage – merci Gryffondor – Je vous admirais...

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent aussitôt

-Quoi ? Comment osez vous Potter ?

-Comment osez vous quoi ? Demanda Harry, sa nervosité disparue, vous n'aimez pas les compliments.

-Je n'aime pas les mensonge, poursuivie Rogue d'un ton très autoritaire.

-Comment ça des mensonges Severus ? Répondit-il en souriant, vue le visage du professeur, ce n'est pas du tout un mensonge. Vous êtes très beau, surtout habillé de la sorte...

L'homme se leva des marches et fit mine de partir, avant d'entrer il s'adressa au survivant en ayant du mal à conserver sa rage.

-Premièrement POTTER ! Ne m'appeler plus jamais par mon prénom et deuxièmement, cessez immédiatement ces âneries et laissez moi seul.

Il partit dans la chambre et vit qu'il n'avait qu'un lit :

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ! ! Entendit Harry de l'autre côtés. Notes personnelle, continua le professeur en baissant le ton, tuer Dumbledor avant qu'il ne te tue.

Le survivant était plier en deux et riait comme il y a de ça un bon bout de temps.

La première semaine se déroula ainsi, Severus ne voulait pas parler à Harry et restait seul, souvent dehors, à se promener et à garder le silence. Un silence frappant, Harry détestait ne rien entendre des journées entière, mais il avait décider de laisser le Rogue s'habituer à sa présence comme qu'on ferait avec un animal sauvage. Un loup couleur nuit et solitaire qui deviendra plus tard un corbeau qui s'envolera vers la liberté. Harry allait le libérer de cette malédiction, il en était persuadé.

La rapprochement se fit au commencement de la deuxième semaine quand Severus revint de faire les courses. En effet, la nourriture commençait à manquer et c'était entièrement de la faute de jeune homme puisque le professeur mangeait comme un moineau anorexique.

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger relier à la cuisine. Il regardait le frigo et avait très faim. Seulement il ne restait rien omis du lait, quelques fruit plus très frais et des sachets de thé dans l'armoires.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

-Oh Sev chérie ! Dit-il en rigolant, tu n'as pas oublier la glace au chocolat et les couches pour Sev Junior tout de même ?

Severus déposa le sac d'épicerie sur la table, près de Harry tout en le fusillant du regard et partit vers le jardin. Harry était déçu, il voulait que Rogue se détente et lui parle. Il se leva et alla voir dans la jardin. Avant d'y être, il entendit quelque chose qui aurait pu lui causer une attaque ou un allé simple aux côtés de Lockart :

-HA HA HA HA ! HI HI HI ! ! !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha à aller jeter un coup d'œil ; Severus était encore assis sur la marche du haut, se tenait le ventre à deux mains et avait les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il riait. En voyant cela, l'élève l'imita et s'assit une deuxième fois à ses côtés.

-Je te déteste Harry ! dit le maître des potions en continuant de rire. Il est tellement difficile de garder son sérieux avec toi dans les parages.

-Pourquoi veux-tu toujours être sérieux et grognon Sev ? Essaya-t-il en une dernière tentative.

-On me l'a apprit, voilà tout, lui répondit son professeur en arrêtant de rire. Et j'ai vécu des chose, disons le, très complexe quand j'étais plus jeune. Ça l'a affecter mon caractère.

-Moi aussi j'ai vécu des moments difficiles et je me laisse pas aller ainsi.

-Tu ne connais pas mon enfance Harry et tu l'a connaîtra jamais.

C'est ainsi que l'élève et le professeur eurent leur première conversation civilisée. Severus lui parlait très calmement comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. C'était un moment magique pour Harry qui n'en croyait rien.

La conversation finit par cette phrase dite par Harry :

-Tu es un homme extraordinaire Severus Rogue, si seulement tu aurais donné la chance aux autres de te connaître...Je t'admire énormément.

Sur ces mots qui firent réchauffer son cœur non habituer à cela, Severus partit se couché les joues légèrement rosis, il était tard. Harry le rejoint surprit de voir la gêne de son habituel indomptable professeur et ils prirent chacun leur côté de lit qui c'était bizarrement approché aujourd'hui.

Pendant trois autres semaines, les deux hommes qui étaient devenus amis, continuèrent de longues conversations de tout et de rien. Severus appréciait maintenant énormément la présence de Harry.

Il passait leur majeur partie de la soirée et même de la nuit à se promener dans la forêt derrière la maison. La seule épreuve qui fit donnée à Harry, ont été les crise nocturne du professeur dû au sort impardonnable. Pendant la nuit le jeune homme se réveillait et voyait son ami couvert de sueur s'agitant dans des rêves affreux. Quand il se réveillait aux caresses dans ses cheveux par le jeune homme aux yeux verts, Severus prit par un haut le cœur, se levait brusquement et allait vomir une bonne quantité de sang dans la cuvette. Il était ensuite prit par d'innombrable soubresauts et s'effondrait par terre n'ayant plus de force pour se lever. Harry qui avait frotté le dos de son malade durant qu'il vomissait, le prenait ensuite dans ses bras et le ramenait dans la chambre. Il était si léger, il avait trop maigrit, il ne mangeait presque plus. Le survivant passait ensuite sa nuit à lui tamponner le visage avec une serviette froide pour faire passé la fièvre. Il lui faisait boire aussi plusieurs potions qui marchaient les premiers temps, mais maintenant elle n'avaient plus aucune utilités.

Severus s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et Harry passait son temps dans la douche et pleurait. Il se cachait là et laissait passer tout son mal.

La journée avant la date fatidique, ou cela ferait un mois pile que Severus était atteint du sort, Harry se préparait pour aller faire les courses. Severus était assis dans le lit et écrivait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas le montrer. Le survivant venait de sortir de la douche et s'habillait. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Avant de partir il alla voir son professeur une dernière fois avant de partir pour être sur. Toute la nuit la pauvre avait vomi et s'était évanouit de multiples fois. Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras et pleurait en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Qu'il allait veiller sur lui toute ça vie. Le tonnerre avait gronder toute la nuit et les éclaires avait illuminer le corps mutilé du pauvre Severus. Une nuit effroyable.

Il entra dans la chambre et regarda l'homme encore dans son écriture. Il écrivait avec une longue plume noire qui rappela à Harry quand il avait penser au corbeau et à la liberté. Il voulait tellement que Sev s'en tire.

-Ça va aller Severus ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton craintif.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien aller maman, je suis grand maintenant.

Depuis quelques jours, l'homme avait fait de très grands progrès, il plaisantait maintenant.

Le survivant allait pour partir mais le maître des potion avait quatre mots à rajouter :

-Harry...Je t'aime.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. «Juste une fois, juste une fois, juste une fois.» Ces mots lui revenait dans la tête comme un boomerang le ferait.

-Aller va acheter quelque chose à manger Harry avant que je meurt de faim, il faut que je reprenne des force.

«Merde !» se dit l'interpeller en son intérieur, pourquoi je me suis pas dépêcher.

Il partit quelque peu refroidi. Il avait raté sa chance, il avait même été trop surprit pour lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimais.

C'est le cœur gros qu'il acheta un gros pot de glace au chocolat et toutes les autres choses sur la liste écrites par les fines mains de l'homme qui l'attendait.

Oui, quand j'y retourne je vais le voir, je prend mon courage à deux mains et je l'embrasse pensa-t-il en prenait une boîte de céréales en haut d'une étagère et en la déposant dans le panier d'épicerie.

Toutes les aliments achetés, Harry retourna au chalet. Quand il entra dans la demeure il trouvait que celle-ci était très silencieuse. Severus c'était sûrement endormi.

Il alla pour commencer à tout ranger quand il se décida d'aller vérifier si le malade ne manquait de rien.

Il entra dans la chambre et vie Severus le yeux clos, mi assis, mi couché tenant encore le parchemin sur quoi il écrivait sur son torse. Il semblait dormir mais seulement il était très pâle, trop pâle. Il couru et sauta sur le lit, balaya le parchemin de sa main tremblante et prit le visage froid de Severus entre ses mains.

-Sev...sanglota-t-il. Sev...Réveille-toi...RÉVEILLE-TOI SEVERUS ! ! !

L'interpeller ouvrit les yeux à la moitié et ouvrit la bouche où du sang s'en échappa. Il était encore en vit.

-Sev...Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu meurs...tu n'as pas le droit...On va trouver un moyen...

Severus fronça les sourcil et semblait essayer de parler, ce qui semblait très difficile.

-Harry j'ai essayer tout les moyens, dit-il presque insaisissable, toutes les potions on échoués...il n'y a plus de solution.

-Oui Sev, mon beau, on va en trouver un, je te le promet, je veux pas que tu partes...

-Lit le parchemin, finit-il, et embrasse moi...

Juste une fois, pensa encore le survivant, mais je ne veux pas juste une fois.

Il s'avança vert le mourant et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles salées de sang de son professeur. Il n'y eu pas le temps d'y glisser sa langue ou d'approfondir le baiser. Severus recula la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Leurs lèvres se touchaient cependant encore. Elles se frôlèrent un moment et Severus avec toute la force qui lui restait dit :

-Je t'aime...

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, cria Harry déversant toutes les larmes de son corps, quand Severus avait déjà fermé les yeux, JE T'AIME Sev...Ne t'en va pas je t'en prit.

Le jeune homme secoua brusquement l'amour de sa vie, comme dernière tentative...Mais rien, rien, rien du tout...Il était...mort...

Harry fut prit de haut le corps et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain comme Sev l'avait fait si souvent. Il vomi une partit de sa peine et retourna dans la chambre. Il jurait contre Voldemort, la cause de toutes ces souffrances et tremblait de rage tout en pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il prit la parchemin qui était maintenant par terre et lu avec toute la misère du monde, parce que sa vue était brouillée par les larmes :

Cher Harry,

Ce matin quand nous nous sommes réveillés, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était aujourd'hui ma dernière journée. Quand tu as dit que tu voulais aller faire les course je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler. Tu t'aurais inquiéter une journée entière et je ne voulais pas.

Si je t'ai dit je t'aime avant que tu partes, ce n'est aucunement n'importe quoi. C'est mon stupide masque que j'ai apprit à forger de plus en plus épais avec les années qui a tout gâcher. Depuis que je t'ai vu entrer en première année, j'ai tout de suite comprit que tu n'étais pas comme ton père. Je t'aimais déjà, mais je t'aurais pris plutôt comme un fils. Tu étais si petit et si émerveillé par toutes les choses que tu ne connaissais pas encore. Moi, pauvre imbécile, il a fallu que je t'insulte dès ton premier cours avec moi. ça l'a rester. Maudit soit ce masque. Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait subi toutes ces retenues et toutes ces insultes. Pardonne-moi...

Dès ta 4ème année, j'ai vu comment tu grandissait et que tu évoluais. La maturité avait fait un grand pas vers l'avant. Je ne voulais plus te prendre comme un fils, je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Mais je t'aimais d'une autre façon.

C'est en ta 5ème année que je voulais maintenant te prendre comme amant et je faisait tout pour le caché, voilà pourquoi j'ai été encore plus dur cette année avec toi. Désoler...Surtout quand tu a découvert ma pensine, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu vois autre chose que cette plaisanterie stupide. J'avais peur que tu vois mon secret. Un lourd secret enfuie sous mon masque. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, même pas à Albus. Mais aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner et pour te montrer comment je t'aime je vais toute de dire.

Ce masque subi ses première construction par mon père. Parfais moldus. Ma mère était sorcière mais le cachait. Mon père détestait les sorciers, je ne sais pas pourquoi il était au courant de leur existence, mais il les haïssaient. Une aversion presque dangereuse. J'ai eu une sœur, plus vieille que moi, elle a retenu de mon père et n'était pas sorcière. Moi je l'étais et il l'a su à cause des lettres qui m'était toujours envoyer de pouddlard quand j'avais onze. Onze ans, ma dernière belle année. Tout allait pour le mieux, père m'aimait et aimait ma sœur et ma mère. On s'amusait toujours ensemble. Il n'y avait presque jamais de chicanes. Même pas entre frère et sœur.

Seulement quand il a découvert que moi, j'étais sorcier et que mère aussi parce qu'elle lui à avouer, tout a basculer et père est devenu un vrai monstre.

Je me souviens, il avait entraîner mère dans leur chambre et l'avait verrouiller. Moi et ma sœur Amy, avons entendu mère crier pendant une heure entière, nous avions le coup de fuir, mais nous voulions sauver notre mère.

Ensuite mon père est sorti plein de sang ayant appartenu à ma mère. Il me conduisit jusqu'à elle et me dit que toute était de ma faute si elle était morte. Après il m'a violé pour la première fois en me traitant de salaud, de monstre, j'étais jeune et je ne comprenais plus rien. Pendant sept ans j'avais peur de retourner aux vacances de Noël et aux vacances d'été. À chaque fois il me battait sauvagement pour ensuite satisfaire ses propres plaisirs.

La raison de mes cheveux jamais très bien lavés, était aussi à cause de cet enfoiré. Il n'avait jamais de shampooing chez moi, il disait que ça coûtait trop chère, mais en 5ème année j'en avais marre que tout le monde se moque de moi alors j'ai été m'en acheter. Aux vacances de Noël il s'en ai aperçut et m'a punit. Il a tuer Amy, ma sœur, devant moi. Depuis lors, j'avais trop peur de ce souvenir.

Mon entrer en t'en que mange-mort maintenant. Mon père en était un. Il avait apprit qu'un homme voulait tuer tout les sorciers et gouverner ce monde. Puisque mon père détestait les sorciers, il aida ce mage noir en tuant des moldus nuisibles et en rendant d'autre services n'ayant pas besoin de recours à la magie. Père m'a obliger à y aller, à être mange-mort. Je ne voulais pas, mais il m'a obliger ce bâtard.

C'est pour toutes ces raison que j'étais toujours insupportables. J'y pensait toujours, le jour, la nuit, durant mes cours, tout le temps. Mais à la guerre finale, tu as tuer plusieurs mange-mort et entre autre, mon père. Mon masque à commencer lentement à se défaire. Il c'est tout à fait brisé quand tu m'as appeler par mon prénom et que nous avons on peu plus tard parler. Parler comme si nous l'avions toujours fait. Merci Harry, mon Harry, je t'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas si toi tu m'aime, mais si tu t'es attaché à moi durant ces semaine comme moi je l'ai fait, tu dois en ce moment pleurer mon imbécile de mort.

Je veux que tu partes vite d'ici et que tu ailles voir tes amis. Ne pense plus à moi, je suis mort, je ne suis plus. Oublie moi...

Quant à moi, où que je sois en ce moment, je penserais toujours à toi et à toute les bonnes choses que tu as fait pour moi. Sait on jamais, peut-être, quand viendra ton heure – beaucoup plus tard – tu retrouveras tes parents, Sirius et moi... Je l'espère. Je t'aime tellement, tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimé dans ce monde et je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mal. Tes amis on besoin de toi, tout les sorciers on besoin de toi...Le survivant...tu as été si fort et si courageux...

À toi pour toujours, mon sauveur, mon amour, tu as été toute ma vie et tu vas être toute ma mort. Je vais t'attendre...Je t'aime Harry...

Severus Davey Rogue

Harry remit la lettre sur la table de chevet et pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule arrive. Le bas du ciel était oranger et des étoiles apparaissaient déjà. C'était magnifique. Harry prit le corps inerte de Severus entre ces bras et le serra très fort. Il le recoucha et sortit dehors pour admirer le paysage. Il ne pleurait plus, il pensait.

-Sev à eu une enfance difficile, une adolescence difficile et une vie d'adulte difficile. Nous pourrions enfin être heureux, il serait heureux en ce moment même, si se n'aurait pas été de Voldemort...Nous serions peut-être entrain de nous embrasser dans la chambre, peut-être que nous serions entrain de faire l'amour...Mais...il est mort...Je suis seul...Père, mère, Sirius...SEVERUS ! ! ! Cria-t-il pendant que quelques corbeaux s'envolaient dans le ciel.

-Des corbeaux, ils s'envolent, ils sont libre. Severus est libre où qu'il est. Il vole, vole, vole de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus loin. Les souvenirs de son père le quitte. Il serait heureux, mais il lui manque quelque chose, quelqu'un plutôt. Moi. Il faut que je le retrouve, que nous mourrons ensemble pour rester lié à une longue mort. Ensemble. Je ne veux pas être séparer, je veux être libre comme le corbeau. Libre des journalistes, libre des morts qui me hantent, être libre avec l'homme de ma vie.

Harry courut, jusqu'à la cuisine, fouilla dans quelques tiroir et trouva un couteau de cuisine très coupant. Il retourna jusqu'au lit ou Severus était étendu, les yeux fermé et la bouche fermée courbant un peu vers le bas. Il semblait si triste. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Le survivant se coucha sur le lit avec le couteau. Il appuya sa tête sur le torse de Severus et mit sa jambe droite sur la gauche de son professeur. Il s'était serré contre lui et pleurait encore. Il se redressa un peu et de sa main droite prit le couteau. Celui-ci descendit tout le long de son poignet gauche pesant très fortement la lame sur sa peau. Il fit la même chose sur le poignet droit, tout en gémissant et en pleurant.

-Attend moi Sev, mon amour, j'arrive.

Il était déjà très étourdit. Il se blottit entre les bras de son amoureux et se laissa aller. La mort approcha rapidement. Harry vit que la moue de Severus c'était changer en un mince sourire.

-Oui j'arrive Severus, ça ne sera plus très long, dit-il de plus en plus faiblement, nous allons être réunit.

Le sang s'écoulait très rapidement et les deux hommes était taché de rouge un peu partout.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour une longue éternité Harry réussit à susurrer quelques derniers mots :

-Oui Sev j'arrive, j'arrive, OUI !, je suis là, je suis la, Je suis là....

Il avait fermer les yeux, accompagnant son amour dans une mort moins atroce. Se retrouveront-ils vraiment ? Est-ce le paradis qui les attendes, ou rien du tout ? Nous ne connaissons rien de cette mort qui frappe n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Nous ne pouvons dire se qui va se passer pour Severus et son Harry. Il faut espérer, espérer, toujours espérer. Tout s'arrange un jour, ou plutôt, presque tout...

C'était Dumbledor qui voulait rendre visite aux deux hommes qui découvrit la scène. Comme il regrettait d'avoir embarquer Harry dans ce bateau. Seul Severus devait mourir, non le survivant.

C'est Albus Dumbledor qui arrangea tout. Les funérailles se firent en toute intimité comme Severus aurait aimé. Dumbledor avait laisser les amoureux enlacés et les avaient placés grâce à un sort dans une double tombe. Les funérailles furent à ce chalet. Seuls quelques professeurs pour Severus étaient là et les amis de Harry. Tout les Weasley étaient venus et les journaliste n'étaient pas là. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit mis a pars les personne présentes.

Les deux amoureux furent enterrés, dans le jardin qu'ils aimaient tellement. Sur l'épitaphe était inscrit :

Les amoureux sanguinolents – Ils sont morts baigner dans le sang de leur amour. Un amour maintenant éternel. Soyez heureux – Harry James Potter et Severus Davey Rogue –

Beaucoup de discours furent déclarer pour remercier Harry d'avoir sauvé tout les sorciers et à Severus pour avoir été si courageux. La lettre avait été découverte et beaucoup de pleures furent échangé quand ils surent ce qui était arrivé à Severus étant plus jeune.

Tous repartirent ensuite chez eux, Ron et Hermione s'aidant mutuellement à ne pas tomber dans le désespoir.

Harry et Severus restèrent là, sans personne pour les déranger. Pas de père, pas de journaliste, seulement tout les deux. Seulement Dumbledor venait passé les vacances ici et Ron et Hermione qui venaient parfois rendre de petites visites toujours remplie de larmes pour leur ami de toujours.

Toutes les années Albus venait y passer l'été et il s'aperçut qu'à chaque crépuscule quand il était dehors à regarder le magnifique paysage, deux corbeaux volaient côtes à côtes. Ils volaient toute la nuit dans la jardin et dans la forêt et disparaissaient le jour. À chaque crépuscule, les deux corbeaux n'en manquait pas un seul. Dumbledor laissait alors s'échapper une larme et il se disait :

-Ils sont heureux...Ils sont ensemble...

Fin ! ! Alors comment vous avez trouver. J'espère que vous avez apprécier parce que j'en ai passer des heures sur ce long one-shot.

C'est ma première fic très drama et ça l'a été très dur. J'ai presque pleurer en écrivant.

Alors faite moi part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Je répondrai en envoyant un autre chapitre. Allez détruisez le bouton go en bas de la page. Je veux savoir si ma carrière d'écrivain n'est pas en vain.

Et merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS ! ! !


	2. premier Merci

Et bien puisque les reviews semblent avoir stoppé, même si j'en ai pas gros. TT Je vais répondre à ces 9 premiers et non dernier je l'espère. Je renverrais un troisième chapitre si j'en reçois d'autre.

Et bien merci à :

**Lola Reeds** – Je suis désoler, mais cette journée j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et quand je me défoule c'est en écrivant des choses très sombres. Je te promet par contre que si je refais un autre fic, elle va bien terminer. Merci pour ton review

**Serdur** – Merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait un review de plus!

**Laurise Potter Ylönen** – Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait brailler. Tu cache tellement tes sentiments d'habitude, je suis plutôt fier de moi. A toi aussi je promet une fin plus heureuse la prochaine fois, mais je ne promet pas de ne plus jamais faire de death-fics. Que je suis cruelle, mouha ha ha ha ha!

**Vif d'or** – Merci pour l'encouragement, ça me fait toujours plaisir de me faire dire que j'écris bien. J'ai vu dans ton profil que tu étais Québécoise.. Mois aussi! Viva le Québec. Et c'est tellement vrai pour la chanson de Star Académie. Ça décrit parfaitement Harry. Et bien merci encore pour le mot, gros poutouxe à toi!

**GothPunk27** – Shampoing! Je suis vraiment fier de t'avoir fait pleurer et rire par la suite. Plein d'émotion dans ton cœur grâce à moi! Je suis si sadique – l'auteur se frotte les mains à pensant à sa prochaine victime – Merci pour le mot, gros poutouxe à ma meilleure confidente.

**Alexandra Rogue** – C'était ma première fic dramatique et j'avoue que je suis fier d'avoir fait pleurer autant de gens. Merci, ton review ma énormément encourager. Merci

**Darkness** – J'ai promit que si j'écrivait un autre fic, qu'elle serait moins triste, mais c'est sur et certain que je vais en faire d'autre aussi dramatique. J'adore me laisser transporter par la peine. Ça me défoule. Merci pour ton message, ça ma toucher et je vais conseiller la boîte de kleenex la prochaine fois! Merci

**Chris52** – Merci pour ton si touchant review. Il m'est aller droit au cœur. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir autant émue et heureuse de savoir que ma carrière d'écrivain n'est peut-être pas en vain. Merci beaucoup et gros poutouxe à toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ton message m'a encourager à persévérer pour atteindre mon but ultime, me publier! Merci Encore!

Shiny-MisS – Merci pour ton message, c'est géniale de savoir que ton histoire est autant appréciée. J'ai commencer à écrire cette fic, juste après avoir lu UNE DERNIÈRE LEÇON, c'est pourquoi, je m'en suis beaucoup inspirer en effet. Merci encore, gros poutouxe à toi 


End file.
